


First Impressions

by oceanbluecas



Series: Backward Sweethearts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Tumblr: deancas-sweetheart, Valentine's Day, written FOR the holiday but not ABOUT the holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanbluecas/pseuds/oceanbluecas
Summary: Meeting at the altar, two strangers are joined in marriage. Castiel didn’t expect the sweet smile, the bright eyes, or the fierce protective offer. He didn’t expectDean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [DeanCas Hey Sweetheart](http://deancas-sweetheart.tumblr.com/) challenge.
> 
> I was blessed with a wonderful team of betas, including [GeekPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekPrincess), [Areiton](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton), [sixxstiel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sixxstiel), and my dear non-fandom friend Lee. You guys are the bee’s knees. <3
> 
> Any remaining mistakes are my own.

Castiel adjusted his tie for what was probably the dozenth time since he’d ascended the altar. Logically, he knew his wedding jitters were just because he was nervous about the big day, but that didn’t stop him from fidgeting with his tie and gnawing on his bottom lip. Feeling uncomfortable in his new clothes didn’t help much, either. The tux felt stiff across his shoulders and chest, and his shoes were chaffing the backs of his ankles with every step he took, socks be damned. His rebellious hair, which had been sprayed and gelled and sprayed again until it finally submitted to his mother’s whims, now shared a similar texture to plastic. At least it now _looked_ as put together as the rest of him.  
   
First impressions matter.  
   
When the double doors opened loudly and the music started up, Castiel swallowed thickly and took a deep breath, counting to ten. The priest smiled at him, trying to offer comfort. Arranged marriages weren’t uncommon among prominent families, even in this day and age. The clergyman had no doubt witnessed the meet-cute of many couples, and Castiel was no exception. He exhaled slowly, steeled himself, and turned to see his spouse for the first time.  
   
Dean Winchester, wearing a tailcoat and a matching black bow tie, walked arm in arm with his father toward the altar. He didn’t bother with walking in time to the music, and neatly marched up the short staircase to take his place at Castiel’s side. Green eyes met Cas’s boldly, and he held his hand out to Castiel, causing the priest to cast him a disapproving look.  
   
“I’m Dean,” he said, head held high and shoulders squared.  
   
In response, Castiel just stared at him for a moment. That wasn’t at _all_ what Castiel had expected. As they shook hands, he answered, somewhat breathlessly, “Castiel. Nice to finally meet you.”  
   
Dean nodded and turned to face the priest. “Good. Now let’s get this over with. This suit is itchy.”  
   
Despite the audience of his parent’s stuffy acquaintances and business partners—the perfect image of all that is prim and proper—Castiel couldn’t hold back a surprised laugh. He caught his father’s scolding glare and his mother’s scandalized gasp over Dean’s shoulder, but chose instead to look at Dean and really take him in. Light brown hair, apple green eyes, freckles spattered across a faint tan, and an amazed smile made him think that maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.  
   
Castiel held out his hand again, this time in a slightly different angle. “Mine, too.”  
   
Dean took it, chuckling. For the entire ceremony, they held hands, fingers intertwined. It went by in a blur for Castiel. He easily parroted the lines the clergyman fed him and did just as he’d been practicing for months now. He was too lost in Dean’s confident voice, his bold movements, his warm palm pressed against Castiel’s, and the way he kept staring at Castiel throughout the entire thing, like he was trying to figure him out—it was all enough to dazzle Castiel.  
   
Rings were exchanged, and a quick press of lips later, they were pronounced husband and husband.  
   
They were ushered out of the church and straight into the reception party. It was a busy affair. There were toasts from people Castiel knew and more from people he didn’t. Dinner was one well meaning person after another wishing them congratulations and after cutting the cake, Castiel was introduced to his in-laws. They seemed like nice enough people, but Castiel was just glad to see the two families getting along well. The union was meant to cement a lifetime in productive joint business ventures, and it appeared to have done just that.  
   
The first dance was the most awkward part of the evening. They hadn’t had even a moment to themselves yet, and while Castiel had expected things to go this way, he had hoped to have spoken more than a handful of words to Dean by then. He led Dean across the dance floor and concentrated on not stumbling over his own two feet. Castiel tried to think of something—anything—to say, but the dance stole the entirety of his attention, and Dean remained tight-lipped. He wouldn’t meet Castiel’s gaze and his cheeks were tinted pink, suddenly shy under the watchful eyes of all the people in the room. They were both nearly robotic with their movements. It was a relief when the song ended.  
   
Somehow, they arrived at the hotel in one piece.  
   
Dean plopped down on the elaborate four-poster bed and kicked his shoes off while Castiel stood in the middle of the room, hands folded in front of himself and looking anywhere but at Dean. They were finally alone, and despite their moment of solidarity at the altar, they were still nothing more than strangers. Castiel didn’t know what to do.  
   
“So,” Dean said, peeling off his tailcoat and yanking off his bow tie, “How do you wanna do this? Do you wanna bottom, or do you want me to? I don’t care either way, so it’s up to you, man.”  
   
Alarmed, Castiel gaped at him. “W-what?”  
   
Dean huffed and started on his shirt buttons. “Dude, I came half-way across the country for this wedding, and they expect us to _consummate_ it. It’s in the contracts and shit. Apparently, your family are a bunch of traditionalists.”  
   
“Y-yes,” Castiel stuttered, feeling his face heating up, “but there’s no way for them to know what we do in here. We’re under no real obligation to copulate.”  
   
“Dude, we’re married.”  
   
“That doesn’t mean I’d pressure you into doing something you don’t want to do.”  
   
Dean quirked an eyebrow, amused. “But _you_ want to?”  
   
Castiel tensed. His face was burning with a blush he just _knew_ had turned him bright red. He stared at a spot on the wall just over Dean’s shoulder. “I-I wouldn’t be opposed to consensual, uh,” he cleared his throat and tried again, “If it were consensual from both of us, I think it’d be pleasant.”  
   
“Holy shit, you’re redder than hellfire.” Dean’s eyebrows shot up. “Are you a virgin, Cas?”  
   
Castiel nodded, avoiding Dean’s gaze.  
   
Dean abruptly stood and approached, stopping right in front of Cas. He leaned down until he caught Cas’s eyes with his own and asked softly, “I thought we both volunteered for this. If they _made_ you do this, Cas, I don’t want any part of it. We can go straight to a judge in the morning and fight to undo it all. The contract is _void_ if you were forced, or blackmailed, or however the fuck they coerced you into this. I’ll back you, I promise. I don’t care what our families say.”  
   
Once again, Castiel was surprised. Dean’s behavior had changed completely. The way he stood before him, earnest and sincere, was a complete opposite of the cocky man that had been at Castiel’s side all day. “Our families—”  
   
“Look, I want my family to succeed just as much as the next guy,” Dean said, “And my brother already has a sweetheart back at home. I was single. It’s why I volunteered.” He reached forward and took Castiel’s hand in both of his own. “But if you were forced into this, then fuck ‘em. That ain’t right. I signed up for an _honest_ deal, dammit.”  
   
Castiel brought his other hand up to cover Dean’s. “I wasn’t forced. I knew what I was doing when I signed up.” He tightened his grip in what he hoped was a comforting squeeze. “Your concern, and that you’d be willing to go so far for me, means a lot, Dean, more than I think you’ll ever know.”  
   
Dean exhaled heavily. When he spoke, he sounded relieved. “Good,” he teased, “I really didn’t want to have to write my brother and tell him I struck out with my _husband_. That’d be embarrassing.”  
   
Castiel raised an eyebrow. “So you _do_ want to copulate.”  
   
“Dude, call it ‘sex’,” Dean corrected, laughing, “And yeah, maybe I do. You’re kinda totally hot, in case you haven’t noticed.”  
   
They were still holding hands, and Dean’s skin felt warm against Castiel’s palms. He looked at the bed, and then at Dean again. He was very attractive, funny, and kind, but he was a near stranger. Still—  
   
“Cas,” Dean said, interrupting his thoughts, “I don’t wanna do anything you’re uncomfortable with. If you’re not ready, that’s fine.”  
   
Guiltily, Cas said, “It’s just—I mean, I just met you—”  
   
Dean nodded. “It’s okay. You don’t have to give me your reasons. Besides,” he shrugged, “you’re a virgin. Your first time should be special.” He pulled his hands away and took a step back, putting some space between them. He smiled. “Whether it’s with me or not.”  
   
Castiel looked at the man across from him. Dean wasn’t anything he’d prepared for, and yet **,** he was all the more wonderful for it. “Dean,” he said, “I like you. You’re compassionate and considerate, and very, very kind. I’m honored to have married you.” He placed his hands on Dean’s face, cupping his jaw gently. “I’d be overjoyed if you’d allow me to kiss you.”  
   
Dean sucked in a breath, staring at Castiel wide eyed. He visibly swallowed. “Only if I can kiss you.”  
   
“Do it properly this time, and you may,” Castiel said.  
   
The kiss, while technically their second, was everything their first _should_ have been. They met in the middle, closing the space between them with a soft brush of lips. They pressed together a second time, bolder, and arms slid around Castiel’s waist, and, _oh_ , that was nice, being held. A third pass, more exploratory, had Dean sighing into their mouths and Castiel melting against Dean’s chest. There was nothing sexual about it. It was sweet, and Dean’s touches were tender, and Castiel was struck with just how _right_ it felt.  
   
They parted, and Dean pressed their foreheads together. Eyes closed, he breathed out, “Awesome.”  
   
“Perhaps,” Castiel said, fingers brushing the hairs at Dean’s nape, “we can start out in a simpler manner.”  
   
“Simpler?” Dean repeated, sounding dazed.  
   
“I’m not ready for, uh, sex,” Castiel admitted, “but I would very much like to see where this leads.”  
   
“I just wanna do _that_ again.”  
   
Castiel chuckled, pulling back far enough to meet Dean’s eyes. “Then let’s start at the beginning, Dean, where we should have. You said your brother has a—what did you call it?”  
   
“A sweetheart,” Dean replied, lips twisting upward as he caught on, “Oh, hell, Cas.” He laughed, mirth lighting up his expression. “Castiel, husband o’ mine, would you do me the honor of being my sweetheart?”  
   
“I’d love to.” Castiel smiled fondly at Dean. He pressed a kiss to Dean’s lips once more, sealing the deal. Moving over to the bed, he said, “Now, shall we discuss sleeping arrangements?”  
   
Dean snorted, watching Cas disappear into the bathroom. When he came out, changed into pajamas, Dean spoke up, humor in his tone. “Telling stories about how we got together is gonna be so weird.” He made his voice a little higher and mimed, “‘You’ll never guess what we did for our first date. We went on our _honeymoon_. Crazy, right?’”  
   
Castiel pulled two pillows off the mattress and placed them on the chaise lounge chair. “You’re awfully confident in your ability to woo me.”  
   
“Nah,” Dean said, grabbing a blanket from the closet. He laid it out next to the pillows and leaned over to peck Cas’s cheek. “It’s you that’s already ‘wooed’ me.”  
   
Castiel carried a blush all the way over to the bed, and when he had climbed in, Dean flipped the lights off. There was the sound of feet padding across the carpet, the rustling of fabric as Dean got comfortable on the chaise, and then Dean’s voice.  
   
“Hey, Cas?”  
   
“Yes?”  
   
“G’night.”  
   
Castiel smiled at the fondness in Dean’s tone, at the flutter in his chest when Dean said his name, at the way the evening had turned out much, _much_ better than he’d ever expected. He looked forward to the future, pleased at the thought of Dean, every day from now until death do they part, by his side.  
  
“Goodnight, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, please tap that kudos button! （ っ◜◡◝）っ*✲ﾟ*｡⋆❤


End file.
